Considering Possibilities old version
by cher-cher91
Summary: It started out as a regular day: Hiei woke up in the tree, trained some, wandered, and overall did squat. Urameshi and Kuwabara were in America, and Kurama was doing homework. There had been no demons for a while. Fate stepped in and changed his path..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is just a really short one-shot I wrote after I had a dream about a year and a half or so ago. I'm not expecting anyone to review it if they don't want to, and I don't even know how good it is, just thought I'd go ahead and share it with people 'cuz I thought it was cute.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was approaching evening time; Hiei was wandering in the woods, when he caught the

sound of a fire, close by. Without really realizing it, he wandered towards it. He stopped

short; in the small clearing ahead, he could see a woman, huddled and holding

something. Her hair was a knot in and of itself, and her clothes were torn in several

places. She didn't seem to be harmed however, and Hiei could hear her singing softly to

the bundle in her arms. He would have dismissed it as a regular foolish human, except

for the fact that he could smell the heavy stench of demon blood on her. Carefully, he

snuck closer, loosening his katana quietly. His eyebrows furrowed as he got closer,

realizing that he didn't know what tongue she was singing in. Finally, her voice faded,

and she leaned forward and placed the bundle gently on the ground. "There." Her voice

was soft, and liken to that of an angels. Hiei circled around the fire; once to the opposite

side, he stepped out of the shadows. The woman looked up, and gave a startled cry at

seeing him. She snatched up the bundle, and grabbed a rather heavy looking stick. "You

stay away!" She snarled, holding it threateningly; Hiei crossed his arms. "I'm not here to

hurt you ningen." The woman cocked her head, and lowered the weapon. "Then what

are you here for?" She asked, confused. "I'm not here for anything. I saw your fire and

came to investigate." The woman sat down, once again placing the small bundle directly

in front of her feet. Hiei looked her over in the ensuing silence; he could tell she was thin,

as if she hadn't really been eating well. She needed new clothes, and somewhere safe

to stay. Much as Hiei hated to admit it, this would give him something out of the ordinary

to do. She obviously was on the run from someone, and he was just a little bit curious

about the 'why's. Over the next few weeks, Hiei continued to visit the woman and her

child (as he later learned the bundle on his first visit was). He would bring food with him,

and once he even brought clothes. At first, the woman refused to accept anything from

him; but after a while, and much urging from the little fire demon, she finally accepted his

help. However, he didn't tell anyone about her; he knew Kurama would understand, but

would probably urge Hiei to get her to come stay at the apartment. Hiei knew that no

matter how close he was to the woman, she would never agree to that. And, he didn't

really want to share her with anyone. Although he hadn't yet admitted it, he felt closer to

her than a mere friend. In the weeks since he had first seen her, she had opened up to

him quite a bit. 1): She had been part of a harem for a demon lord, named Keguro. 2):

He had tried to kill the babe because it was a girl instead of a boy, and so she had run

away back to Ningenkai with the child and had been hiding from him ever since. So far,

his underlings hadn't found her yet, though she knew that wouldn't last forever. Hiei

couldn't really say he was fond of the child, but he hadn't exactly seen her yet; the

woman hadn't even told him the child's name, because she was afraid of Hiei getting too

involved and getting hurt. One day, when Hiei went again to visit the pair, he was

shocked to see no fire, and a trail of blood leading away from the clearing. He readied

his katana, and followed the trail; not far away, he found the woman. She was barely

alive, and blood seemed to cover every inch of her body. Hiei dropped his katana, and

knelt next to her. He picked up her head, cradling it in his lap. "Wake up!" He barked;

she stirred, opening her eyes slightly. "Hiei …" She whispered. "They took her, they took

my child." Hiei growled quietly, vexed. "I'll get you back to Kurama, he can heal you, and

then I'll go after her." She painfully shook her head. "No, Hiei, don't. I'm too far gone. I'll

never make it, and you can't let those demons get back to Demon World."

"I can't just leave you here like this."

"You have to. Please, just get my child, and promise me you'll take care of her."

Hiei propped her up against the tree. "Fine." He said gruffly; he picked up his katana,

stood up, and turned to leave. "And Hiei?" He turned back around at the sound of her

voice. The woman struggled to breathe and get her next words out. "Her. Name. Is.

Anyarei." Hiei nodded, and leapt away; he felt a stabbing pain through his chest when he

could no longer feel her energy: she was dead. With that realization, he ran faster.

Finally, he caught up to the demons; he leaped, and landed in the path in front of them;

all thirty of them halted. "What do you want?" The one in the lead barked; Hiei also noted

he was holding _the_ bundle. "Give me the child, and I'll consider letting you live." He

snarled, his katana ready; the demon chuckled. "Listen, I got orders to take this thing

back to my master. Now get out of the way or I'll deal with you personally." The demon

took a step forward menacingly.

Biggest mistake ever made.

Within seconds, all of them were dead. Hiei crouched down, gently picking up the bundle.

He pulled away some of the layers to reveal the child's face. She was whimpering, but at

the sight of Hiei she reached forward and jerked his forefinger into her mouth. Startled,

he jerked it back out. Anyarei screamed, making Hiei wince. "Shut up will you!" Suddenly,

his finger was once again in Anyarei's mouth, and she was contentedly sucking it. Hiei

growled, but let it stay there so long as she was quiet. For a few minutes, he stood there,

just looking at her. She soon fell asleep, and he was able to remove his saliva covered

finger. He wiped the slobber off onto one of the blankets; she fit very nicely into his arms.

He didn't leave for several minutes, for, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms, he

realized he felt something in him that he hadn't really considered possible; love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Oh, and if you are going to review, no flames please!


	2. Author Note

I have redone this story, revamped, revised, etc to make it a lot better! The story is still the same, I've just improved my writing skills. I hope those of you who have read this will go ahead and go check it out! (click on my author name, scroll down and click "Considering Possibilities". thanks!) 


End file.
